thegleeprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Vandom
Emma Vandom is a contender in kjf0012's The Glee Project fanfic titled "The Glee Program." Personality Emma is a bitch! She has had a rough past and is finally popular so she acts like a bitch to everyone. She just acts so rude, and snobby because she feels that when she's nice she's unpopular and a misfit. Appearance Silky, wavy blonde hair with almond sea green eyes. She's 5'6 and has a beautiful slender figure. Biography Emma was a geek in elementary school, she was a misfit, though nice to everyone, everyone made fun of her. She had buck teeth and braces and glasses. In 8th grade, everyone she changed, she got rid of her braces and her glasses were gone, she was a beautiful girl. All the boys died for her in high school and she was the head cheerleader. She started being rude, and snobby and was really popular. She's not mean, she just doesn't want to lose her popularity. Emma's parents also hate her because her older brother and younger sister are the "perfect children" in her parents eyes and they think she's just a mistake, she wants to make them proud. She found her love for singing when she was young and unpopular and sang alone in her room, she wants to be a famous actress and singer. Trivia * Her forte is country music, she would love to do that for a LCP * Her favorite season is Autumn (Fall), she adores how the leaves change into rainbow colors and loves wearing coats. * She is a strict vegetarian and hates killing animals for any need. * She wants to change her attitude and is working on becoming much kinder. Solos Emma002.jpg|Lights (Individuality)|link=Lights EmmaSayALittlePrayer.jpg|I Say A Little Prayer (Theatricality)|link=I Say A Little Prayer Solos (In a Duet) Emma003.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Pairability)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Contenders Category:Females